Silver and Gray
by NinjaPower
Summary: Grey made of both white and black, of light and dark, coexist to create one thing, one feeling, and one being. She used to believe in a world of just white and black until she met him. Oneshot of how Yuffie met Riku. Between KHI and KHII RxR


Kingdom Hearts

Silver and Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

A one shot about how Yuffie met Riku. Set Between KHI and KHII.

------

Grey made of both white and black, of light and dark, coexist to create one thing, one feeling, and one being. She used to believe in a world of just white and black, of light and dark, until she met him. She was just a teenager then, growing up, experiencing the world, she just happened to be on the way home from training, when she ran into him quite on accident.

_The world was white and black. _

He was quite different from many others, but the thing she noticed instantly was his hair, it was gray. No, not quite, it was more of a silver, gray did it injustice. It shone silver bright in the darkness, then it was his eyes, a bright clear blue. She stared at him before saying, "Did you dye your hair? Because no one naturally has silver hair." He seemed shocked that someone was talking to him, something she found quite strange, he then smirked and said, "Do you ADHD? For no one is naturally that hyper." She had instantly gotten irritated. She thought it was quite strange, for normally only blonds had blue eyes. She had been running down the road after training and wanted to show Aerith a new move she had learned. At the end, she ended up showing him the move, after much prodding and annoying, but at the end, he complied and followed after a complete stranger. Afterwards, she started telling about herself, where she use to come from, everyone she knew, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Sora, he seemed attentive when she mentioned Sora, but she gave no matter to it. Soon afterwards they parted after he had treated her to some ice cream, she made him promise that he would come back to visit some day. He eventually agreed.

She soon forgot about him, until Sora came to visit again, and mentioned a friend they were looking for, "What does he look like?" Sora replied, "He's tall, quiet, with silver hair." Then that's when she remember him, could it be the same person? "Where is he now?" Sora looked at his keyblade for a while before saying, "He's with the darkness." She just stared at him and couldn't believe the person she had met was with the darkness, and there was no doubt that he was him, for who else had silver hair besides Sephiroth? After Sora had left, Yuffie returned to the same street where they had met and thought. Thought about how could he do that all the way to how was he dark, for he hadn't seemed dark to her. This had changed everything she had believed in, for she fought darkness everyday, and if he was with them, who were also in the dark? He didn't seem evil, he was quite nice, even if he was a little too cocky and arrogant.

A year later when Yuffie saw Sora again, she had grown out from childhood thoughts of just light and dark, and now wore gray. Gray, to represent who she was, made of both darkness and light, not pure or evil, just human. She still hadn't seen him from that time long ago, but she had a feeling she would some day.

_The world turned gray. _

That day soon came, after the battle for Kingdom Hearts and Sora and Co. came to Hollow Bastion. When she saw him again, for the first time in a childhood life, the first thing she said to him was, "Did you dye your hair? Because no one naturally has silver hair." He smirked and replied, "Do you have ADHD? For no one is that hyper." Everyone else stared at them wondering what was going on. She smiled at threw herself at him, hugging him. He in returned gave a desperate hug, like he didn't know if what has going on was really happening. When they separated, Yuffie instantly said, "You owe me lots of ice creams." He smiled, really smiled, and ruffled her hair, "And you have to show me what you've learned."

_The world turned to rainbow. _


End file.
